Happy Ending
by myra k kuran
Summary: AU: He was a simple junior artist and she was a star. He loves her...the world loves her...how can one man compete against the world to win this beauty. But Zero Kiryu was not the one to give up either. He knew that one day he will surely have her... JUST ONE LIFETIME IS NOT ENOUGH FOR ALL LOVE STORIES... Zero x oc Zero the hero, Oc (Aiyora) the heroine, Kaname the villain.
1. Chapter 1

**_a.n. my first ever zero x oc story. i hope you guys will like it. just letting you know i don't own vampire knight nor the plot of this story. its taken from a movie...anyways hope you guys enjoy and feel free to leave your thoughts and share ideas if you have any. thank you all._**

 ** _Also this is alternate universe so all are human...no vampires here._**

 ** _chapter 1_**

 _"And the ward for the most promising debut male actor of the year goes to…" the announcer paused to get the response from the audience, where several names were being cheered. "Yes…its none other than the most handsome and dashing…ZERO KIRYU!"_

 _Big round of applaud was heard all over the hall as the young silver haired handsome male walked up to the stage to accept the award._

 _"Thank you everyone!" Zero Kiryu started his speech after accepting the award. "I would like to thank all my mom whose hardwork as a small junior artist has got me here today. Then all my friends and lastly, my beautiful co-star Aiyora Roy."_

 _The crowd cheered and whistled the attention was now on the beautiful dark haired female who sat in the front row. She was blushing like a bride in her wedding night._

 _"There is something that I want to share with all," Zero started. "Aiyora has not made me fall in love on-screen but also off screen." The crowd went wild screaming and cheering. "So today making everyone a witness I would like to ask the beautiful Aiyora Roy…WILL YOU MARRY ME?"_

 _SAY YES!_

 _SAY YES!_

 _SAY YES!_

 _The crowd cheered._

 _A microphone was right away taken towards the dark haired female in red dress._

 _SAY YES!  
SAY YES!  
SAY YES!_

 _The crowd went wild. As Aiyora opened her moth to answer._

 _ZERO…_

 _"ZERO…Oi Zero!"_

 _"Zero my dear…get up."_

 _"Get UP! Zero oi get up…"_

The silver haired male shot his eyes open. His mother and best friend/partner Kaito trying to pull him off the bed.

"Moron!" his mother exclaimed "have you forgotten that about the premiere today?"

Zero shot up from the bed all excited. How could he forget about the premiere? Surely he did not, that was what he thought about last night.

"Zero hurry up and get freshen up." Kaito said raising his hands to reveal the garment bags. "I have rented suit for both of us."

Both he and his friend Kaito work in the movie industry. No as a leading actor or villain but as junior artist. Zero KIryu's father Aiko Kiryu used to be a junior artist and his mother Sango Kiryu till now works as a junior artist. Both his parents tried to establish themselves as actors but for them it only remained a dream. Just like his parents Zero also has one goal that is to become the greatest superstrar in the movie industry so that he can finally confess his love to the love of his life… Aiyora Roy; every man's dream girl and the most beautiful actress of this time. It is Zero's Kiryu's ultimate dream to marry Aiyora Roy but Aiyora is the industries one of the leading actress and Zero is just a junior artist. Therefore the problem is Zero is not the only there are thousands of men who shares the same dream as Zero. Thus apart from becoming a big part of the movie industry there is no chance for that to happen.

Dressing himself in the suit Zero took over 40 minutes to get ready makings sure to look perfect. After all he has to gets the attention of the country's most beautiful girl, has to compete with thousands of men. Towards the end seeing that they might get late Kaito almost had to pull Zero out of the house. Who was still not satisfied with that way he looked.

 **At the premiere…**

Zero and Kaito were among the thousands that crowded the two sides of the red carpet were the big celebrities were walking. It was premiere of the year's most big budget movie "Only For My Lady!" Starring Senri Shiki and Aiyora Roy in the lead roles, directed by the young and talented Yuki Cross cousin of superstar Kaien Cross. And this movie is produced by the most handsome and the richest man in the industry Kaname Kuran, under the banner of Kuran Productions.

A lot of Celebrities showed up for the event. The director of the movie Yuki Cross arrived with her cousin actor Kaien Cross. Then arrived Hanabusa Aido the model turned actor with his father Nagamachi Aido and sister Tsukiko. Industries another famous actor Akatsuki Kain also arrived with his beautiful model wife Ruka Souen. Model Rima Tooya was also present there with best friend actress Maria Kurenai. The leading man of the movie Senri Shiki arrived after a while. Soon after him Kaname Kuran for whom making this movie was possible, made his entrance followed by his personal assistant Seiran. And Probably the last main gust to make her entrance was the beautiful lady herself…Aiyora Roy.

Just as Aiyora stepped out of her car, the body guards and securities were on complete guard because it was natural for the male crowd to go insane. Aiyora wore a red long lace gown. Her long black straight hair was let down. Thick liner and mascara coated her long lashes and outer eye making those beautiful aquamarine eyes pop out. Her cheeks had slight shade of pink tint to them adding better glow to her face and her lips had matted red lipstick on them. A soft smile spread across Aiyora's face as she waved her hand at her fans. A smile that blew Zero Kiryu's heart along with thousands others that was present in the crowd.

Aiyora started to walk the carpet while spreading her hand over to the crowd. The crowd went wild just to get a little touch of Aiyora. Zero was amongst them too. He was desperately jumping for Aiyora to come towards him. But before that could happen Yuki and Senri appeared on both sides of Aiyora as the papparazi's started to click on their cameras. Soon Kaname Kuran joined them too.

After about fifty sixty snaps of photo's the stars started to make their way into the theatre. Aiyora once again spread her hands towards the crowd while Kaname Kuran took her other hand started leading inside.

Aiyora's hand brushed against Zero's for a mere second but in that mere her bracelet got tangled with a thread coming out the sleeve of Zero's suit. but the actress seemed totally unaware of the situation as she normally walked forward unknowingly dragging Zero along with her. and behind him bunch of securities trying to chase him down.

The hustle caused both the producer and actress to stop in their tracks. Aiyora turned to see a silver haired man standing just behind her. She raised her eyebrow while softly smiling. Zero wanted to open his mouth to tell her so many things after all this was his only chance in this life maybe. Unfortunately no words came out. Instead he raised his hand to show Aiyora that her bracelet was stuck with his suit.

The grin on her face widened. She stepped towards him and gently pulled her wrist back detangling her jewellery from his dress jacket. Then flashing another smile she gentle ruffled his silver locks with the same hand that was suck with his jacket.

Zero's heart stopped…and I stayed like that for few moments only to have it explode the next moment. All his senses stopped and he was about to faint. Securities from both grabbed him and pulled him out of there as the actress remained there standing smiling and waving her hand at her special silver haired fan. Then her producer Kaname Kuran stepped and whispered something in her ear which Zero noticed that turned Aiyora's smile into a frown before she turned around and followed the dark haired man in tuxedo inside the theatre. But before entering the dark haired actress turned once more to see the silver haired boy being dragged away by the securities. Placing a kiss on her palm she blew towards her special fan as a cute gesture. Something that Zero capture to his heart. His life felt complete…

To Aiyora he might be just a random fan but to Zero this Aiyora is his life…his entire world…and he knows deep down that one day she will be his and his only…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her life: Inside life of a glamour girl

Aiyora is both loved and envied at the same time by the world. Just the way most men go crazy just to get a glace at her the same way the women are obsessed to make themselves to look like her. Life from the outside is indeed heavenly and very glamorous but in the inside it a whole lot of different story. She has a very busy schedule as soon as one movie is done she is right away signed up for another movie. Five weeks ago her move "Only for My lady" hit the theatres and has been considered a blockbuster in three weeks and now once again she has signed another movie with Kuran productions.

"This time the movie will be named Marla." spoke Kaname Kuran.

"Marla?" Yuki Cross the short haired brunette who will be directing this movie asked. "Why Marla?"

"It will be a female lead oriented movie. I want this to be more like an art film. It will be the journey of young woman from outskirts of city to her life adjustment in the big city life." Kaname Kuran paused to take a sip of his coffee before he continued to explain his plan further about this new project.

"So have you thought about the start cast Kaname?" Yuki asked going through the script.

he brunette nodded his head saying yes. "I think Aiyora would be perfect as Marla." Yuki suggested.

"I have asked her to come to my office today." Kaname said and then added. "I was thinking son of Nagamchi Aido would be a good choice for the male lead in this movie. And Yuki," The said brunette lifted her face from the script to look at the tall man sitting before her. "Since this will only be shot in Japan I want extremely glamorous people in this movie."

the knock on the door gets both their attention.

"Come in."

the door opend after the male's command and his PA Seiran walked in and held the door only for Aioyra to step in; wearing a simple A-line skirt and mock neck full sleeve tee-shirt in black. She had no make up on and her long lair was just tied in a bun above her head.

Upon entering Aiyora's eyes fell upon Yuki Cross who was seated there in her over sized hoodie and sweatpants looking relaxed as ever and then there was Kaname Kuran, in a white dress shirt and grey formal dress pant. His jacket was hanging at the back of his office hair, but his tie was loosely hanging by his neck. A cigarette was on his hold, between his two finger.

"Good afternoon." the dark haired beauty greeted the duo upon entering as she opened up her large shades and placed them on top other her head. "Sorry I'm a bit late."

Both looked at her one had a warm smile on her face but the other one as usual had no expression on his face apart from those screaming out greedy eyes.

"Yes on the dot two hours late to be precise." Kaname Kuran pointed out.

"Good afternoon Aiyora." Yuki greeted with a warm smile. Whereas Kaname only patted the empty space beside him on the couch for her to take.

"Kaname-san and I were discussing about this new upcoming project-" before Yuki could further continue Kaname stopped her with a raise of his hand.

"I have called for a nutritionist Aiyora." that was the male's first sentence to her. "The costumes in this movie are of very high budget. I already have them custom made. So prepare yourself because you are once again about to enter a strict diet." he spoke running his palm over thigh and giving it affirm squeeze as he gradually went inside went deeper inside.

Aiyora stiffened at his action but verbally said nothing to him. Both Yuki and Aiyora exchanged a glance. Both the girls were equally uncomfortable at the male's action chose to remain silent. Since Kaname Kuran, he was the most powerful figure in this industry and had the ability to build and break one's career so as a result of that no one really wished to get into his bad side. Kaname could tell his actions have caused the environment to become something of unease still, he did not bother to remove his hands from his heroine till another knock on the door came.

Once again he commanded the person to enter and this time entered a blonde haired and blue eyed male.

"Good afternoon Kaname-sama." he greeted.

"Afternoon Aido." the older male responded. "please have a seat."

Thanking the producer the young actor sat him on the couch opposite to the director.

"So how are you lovely ladies doing today?" The blonde male started his signature flirting making both the females roll their eyes in frustration.

As the four continued to discuss their further plan in the movie another knock interrupted them and this time it was the nutritionist who took Aiyora to a separate room started to take her measurements. Soon after writing down all the results the nutrition specialist called Kaname Kuran inside to go through the report on Aiyora's physique.

After thoroughly scanning through the report with a monotone look. He informed the older lady to form a new chart for Aiyora food list and exercise routine. She had a 22 inches waist and for this movie he needs a 20 inch waist from her.

"But Kaname sama." the older lady protested. "She has already lost five kilos for the last movie and lose 2 inch of waist means she needs to lose at the very least another 3 kilos. It may effect her health."

To the male all those words did not seem to have any effect as he said. "Make it happen, 20 inch waist is what I need."

"Kaname sama at this in ten days the most her body can lose is 1.5 kilos."

"I need 20 inch waist, if need for cut down on her meal woman! figure out a way, any way but make it happen." with that the male stormed out of the room.

Aiyora remained silent all the while as Kaname and the older lady bargained on her body weight like people at the fish market. A sad sigh escaped the female's lips. It sadden her that though it was her body yet she had no say over it. Though she was a person of her own, there were always ten others making decisions for her many at times not even consulting with her. Even though the entire world looked up to her; At the end of the she was nothing but a living doll, an eye candy operated by the rich and the powerful ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"There you go," the makeup artist commented putting thick black beard on Zero's face. "You look exactly like a goon."

The silver haired male looked at his appearance in the mirror. There was no doubt on how bizzare he looked. But then again who cares about how he looks, he is not even a part of the movie, there is just there in few of the scenes playing the role of village goon. For someone like Zero who dreams of becoming a superstar one day in this move industry should not even think doing such shallow parts but then as if he is left with choice. This is no passion for him but his only source of income that is how a life of junior artist is. But that is not the reason why Zero is so excited to be in set today. His excitement is today is the day he will get a chance to shoot with the girl who has not only captured his heart but his soul, his essence and everything that he owns.

Yes his all-time favourite plus his crush is there today. Well she is the heroine of the movie.

"Are you not done yet?" Kaito asked appearing beside his best friend. He was dressed regularly. His role is just a random villager.

"He was done long time ago." The makeup artist who was doing Zero makeup told him. "Take him outside please or he will continue to waste my concealer." The makeup artist pointed towards a Zero who was trying to hide his under eye circles which he did not have to begin with but still he wanted to look presentable and handsome just like the hero of the movie. After Aiyora Roy would see him today…who what might happen?

Losing patience Kaito dragged his friend out of the tent. He absolutely hated the way how the makeup artist and dress men treated the junior artist like shit whereas literally worshipped the stars. In Kaito's opinion these stars won't be stars today if it weren't for the junior artists.

…

Both stood before the huge tent, on the sides of which in a black name plate in bold letter was only one name, Aiyora Roy.

"Do you think he is in here?" Zero asked his friend.

"Moron it is her tent for sure she is in there." Kaito retorted back. Oh much Kaito hated this extreme fan boy side of Zero. There were times when he felt Kaito supported his friend especially about his dream of becoming a good actor and establishing himself into the movie industry. But he absolutely wanted to punch Zero on the face when it came to Aiyora Roy. He wants to bring out Zero from his unreal dream.

"What do you really think of yourself?" it was Yuki's screaming voice that came from inside Aiyora's tent. Followed by that the entire unit became aware as a very angry Yuki Cross dashed out of the heroine's tent screaming.

"CALL KANAME NOW!" she shouted at her assistants. "ASK HIM TO GET HIS ASS HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!." She continued to scream.

"How dare she, even to say it on my face that she will not shoot till the producer is here." Director Yuki continued to mumble under her breath trying to get her temper under control.

This action worried Zero though the people nearby him seemed fine. Zero could no longer keep it within himself, he went forward and asked one of the spot boys regarding what is going on why does their director the usually jolly natured director Yuki Cross so furious all of a sudden?

In response the spot boy told him. "Don't worry this is usual, madam Yuki and madam Aiyora are like sisters. At times they are inseparable and there are times when they are close to tearing each other's hair down. Our producer Kuran-sama has to come running most of the time to sort these kinds of fights."

It was as if the spot boy's words came true, soon the large iron gates of the opened and two cars drive in. One was a black limousine and behind it a pitch black hummer.

"Kuran-sama is here." Whispers continued to spread from one mouth to another. Starting from the assistant director to camera and lights men to spot boys to cleaners, it was a way to warn other to keep working. After all Kaname Kuran absolutely hated slackers and not even hesitated a second to fire them.

For those of the junior artist who are new to shoot for the day had their eyes glued to the black limo. Their eyes shining with the impatiently excited gleam to take one glace at Kaname Kuran. Almost everyone present here knows how outrageously handsome his face is in the newspaper or the cover of the magazine. But was he this handsome in real life too? Since critiques constantly keep suggesting that beside producing Kaname should also consider acting after all his face alone is good enough to turn down all the heroes who are currently ruling the silver screen. Then why does he not act? In that group among all those peering eyes present was Zero Kiryu and Kaito Takamiya as well.

First it was the doors to the hummer behind that opened and two men dressed in all black and woman with short grey hair dressed in black knee length business formal dress game out. The trio marched towards the awaiting black limo. One of the men opened and held the door open. Thus climbed out Kaname Kuran. All jaws dropped right away. Zero's eyes one the other hand narrowed down scrutinizing the male every way.

For sure he knew how to style. The white suit paired with the pitch black shirt inside was a great combination indeed for his fair complexion. Zero observed how the male dropped the cigar rate in his hand. He even did that with quite a style. Taking off the black ray ban sunglasses he took the brief-case from the female.

Before he could even take two steps Yuki came rushing towards him. They spoke for a while and from what Zero could see Yuki Cross's hands were constantly moving. She was still angry. Kaname was comparatively calm and was trying his best to calm her down too by placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

As Yuki quieted down Kaname walked towards the heroine's tent with Yuki trailing behind. Then after about ten minutes only Yuki came out and stood outside the tent while instructing her assistant to make the final preparation the shooting will start in fifteen minutes. But then suddenly a cry of whimper was heard from the inside of the tent and right after that Aiyora almost came rushing out of the tent but before people could get a further look at her Kaname Kuran too came forward and forcefully grasping into her upper arms pulled her back inside. Aiyora's sharp yelp got all head turned toward her tent. Seeing this Yuki too rushed inside after motioning with her hand towards the short haired female and her male companion to guard outside the tent. A minute later another sound of whimper was heard, followed by noise of glass breaking and sounds of rustling and as if something was thrown down.

And then was the most horrifying one. It was Yuki's voice screaming out the producer's name in quite a high pitch.

"KANAME!" Yuki shouted at the top of her lungs. "ENOUGH KANAME…STOP IT KANAME. STOP BOTH OF YOU…OH MY GOD KANAME STOP IT! PLEASE…"

Then it was all quite.

"This is unusual" spoke out another voice.

It stayed that quiet for about another twenty minutes when finally the Kaname Kuran and Yuki Cross came out of the tent. While walking Kaname to car Yuki right away asked the makeup artist to rush to the heroine's tent this time shooting will start in ten minutes.

Zero was able to get proper glimpse of Kaname Kuran while he was entering the car and that is when he was able to pick out the odd. The scratch marks on the side of his neck and over his collar bone. And Zero could swear it upon anything that those marks were not there on him when he first arrived.

About seven minutes later was when finally Aiyora came out her tent looking quite upset. Yuki quickly rushed to her side to check up on her makeup. She was fully dressed and done with her makeup for the shoot. Her long black hair was braided and kept to a side. Her makeup seemed white traditional with all the winged eyeliner paired with thick coat of mascara and the bright red lipstick. Her costume was indeed odd it was a mixture of dress but had similarity to traditional kimono. But the pink costume looked beautiful on her any ways.

Takuma Ichijo the hero of the movie too joined to walk beside her. With his tender smile he asked her how she was but she did not answer, then being the polite man he was he asked

"What are you doing after pack up?"

"Suicide!" was her harsh answer before leaving her here behind.

Then quickly rushed to Takuma's side and told him "Takuma-san leaves her alone for the day. Things have been very complicated lately."

Zero who from far observed with cautions eyes. Somehow the scene did not sit very well within his mind. Something was definitely very wrong but who is going to tell him that? After all who was among these big names? Just a junior artist!

…

"Kaname wants the scene to be completed by today!" Yuki yelled holding the mike before her. "It's an order!"

Her keen eyes just focused on the area to see whether everyone was in the place. Aiyora stood in the middle of the surrounded bushes. Takuma just stood outside the bush at a place that will make it easier for him to jump into the fire. And all the extras were on their destined places.

"Maya," Yuki called out Aiyora taking her character's name "…the moment I say action start screaming for Sukanami. And you Sukanami," she turned towards Takuma Ichijo. "By the time Maya calls out your name for three time that is when you jump into the fire to rescue your beloved. And everyone just keep running all around. And you," this time her attention was on Zero. "Your line is 'burn down everything.' Raise your gun as high as possible and scream out your line." Zero nodded understanding.

"Light the fire and everyone start running." The assistant director commanded towards the men who were standing by the bushes with blazing torches.

Once the fire was lit Yuki started her command.

"Okay Perfect let's do it!" Yuki screamed bracing herself. "Light. Camera. Action!"

"Sukanami…Sukanami…" Aiyora was the first one to scream playing out in her character Maya. She frantically walked around looking everywhere for her beloved while calling out to him from her heart.

Then it was Zero's turn who also perfectly did his job while Aiyora still continued to scream.

Then it was Takuma's turn.

"Very good!" Yuki screamed from her spot. "Now Sukanami jump into the fire."

Takuma was about to but the fire on his side was suddenly too high for his comfort and it continued to almost erupt like volcano.

"I can't the fire is too hot and high." Takuma yelled from his spot. "Let it cool down a bit."

Aiyora stilled went on with her part desperately looking for her beloved still staying in character. But then suddenly she realized something was not right.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? PUT OFF THE FIRE." Aiyora screamed from the spot. This time actually trapped in between fire.

"Madam cut the shot; Takuma-sama is not jumping." Yuki's assistant pointed out.

"No we can't. Kaname's strict order to finish this scene off by today." Yki said and then scremed once more in Takuma's direction holding the mike. "TAKUMA JUMP INTO THE FIRE." Yuki then pointed her finger at Takuma. "Somebody push him into the fire."

Aiyora continued to scream for the fire to be put down.

Yuki on the other hand screamed for Takuma to jump into the fire; whilst one of her assistant tried his best to persuade Takuma to jump into the fire but he refused firmly.

"Should I call Kaname-sama? The heroine seems trapped." Yuki's other assistant pointed her finger.

"IDIOT!" Yuki barked back. "By the time he gets here she will be burned to ashes!"

With the intensity of the situation and noticed how Aiyora is panicking Yuki's tone changed to a desperate one.

"SOMEBODY…ANYBODY JUST JUMP INTO THE FIRE!" Yuki tried to call out for help "AIYORA IS TRAPPED!"

"No I cannot shoot like this it's too hot for me to handle." With that said Takuma just gave up, walked out of the set and marched towards his tent.

Trapped in the middle of the blazing fire Aiyora could no longer hold back on her composure. Tears started to roll down her eyes. Her traumatized mind became numb making her fall on her knees.

With all the chaos going on about who should jump into the fire no one really paid attention to the leading actress's deteriorating condition accept for Zero.

"GO GET WATER WE NEED TO PUT OFF THE FIRE!" Yuki commanded and at that moment she saw somebody heroically jumping into the fire.

With her mind gone all numb Aiyora could not process anymore but she was able to see silver haired and lavender eyed man running towards her direction. She did not even have the strength to blink just watched as the male protectively scooped her up into his arms and ran looking for the safest exit.

From the outside Yuki and her teams watched with wide eyes and gaped mouth as the silver hared male ran through the fire protectively shielding Aiyora from every angle. They all rushed to assist the male as he came out carrying an unharmed Aiyora. She was pulled down from his arms and wrapped in a comfortable blanket while taken to her tent. Yuki walked half way with Aioyra and then turned back and focused her attention on Zero only to see left arm on fire. She ran towards him with another blanket wasting no trying her best to put it off before it does further damage.

Aiyora too managed to turn her head back and longingly look at Zero whilst being carried to her tent by one of the body guards. And that one look was more than enough to liquefy the already melted heart of Zero Kiryu.

It was indeed a magical moment that Zero was not aware off because it was that time when both the leading ladies the heroine and the director of the movie were smitten by Zero. And trust me as I say this one of them even fell in love with him right away, that instant.

 **A/N: can you guess who that one that fell in love with Zero? Yuki or Aiyora?**


End file.
